Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV
250px|thumb|right|La carátula de [[Grand Theft Auto IV.]] Algunas de las misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV constan de tomar decisiones que cambiaran el final del juego o su desarrollo como decidir asesinar o no a tus enemigos, el no asesinarlos te desbloqueara misiones extras con gente de la calle que encontraras por varias partes de la ciudad por ejemplo la misión de Dwayne Ruff Rider si decides no matar a la ex-novia de Dwayne , si te paseas por la ciudad te la puedes encontrar y ayudarla con su problema, y en ocasiones el dejarlas con vida o matarlas no acarreara consecuencias extra. Tambien en varias misiones puedes elegir matar a una persona o a otra como en el caso de eliminar a Playboy X o a Dwayne. O también cambian la ultima mision. En Total hay 90 misiones, no hay ninguna misión RC, tampoco hay de ambulancia o bombero, solo hay de taxista (no es necesario) y de policía. Introducción *Introducción (GTA IV) Misiones de Broker Archivo:Icon-roman.png Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed out *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Logging On *Roman's Sorrow Archivo:Icon-michelle.png Michelle * First Date (solo después de Three's a Crowd) Archivo:Icon-little-jacob.png Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle *Shadow Archivo:Icon-vlad.png Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung Out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan The Not so Terrible Archivo:Icon-faustin.png Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow Archivo:Icon-dimitri-rascalov.png Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution Archivo:Icon-brucie.png Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet... *...Out of the Closet *No. 1 Archivo:Icon-gambetti.png Jon Gravelli * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets Misiones de Dukes Archivo:Icon-packie.png Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover Archivo:Icon-gerry.png Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle Misiones de Bohan Archivo:Icon-manny.png Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection Archivo:Icon-elizabeta.png Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm (solo después de The Puerto Rican Connection) *Have a Heart Archivo:Icon-roman.png Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation Misiones de Algonquin Archivo:Icon-playboy.png Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play... (solo después de Undress to Kill) *...The Holland Play Archivo:Icon-dwayne.png Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill Archivo:Icon-ulp.png United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail *That Special Someone (solo después de Liquidize the Assets) Archivo:Icon-francis.png Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview... *...Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure *Blood Brothers (solo después de Tunnel of Death) Archivo:Icon-packie.png Patrick McReary *Undertaker (solo después de Blood Brothers) *Ransom (solo después de ...I'll take her) Archivo:Icon-ray.png Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian's *Late Checkout Archivo:Icon-bernie.png Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive (misión) *Buoys Ahoy Misiones de Alderney Archivo:Icon-derrick.png Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Baby Sitting *Tunnel of Death Archivo:Icon-gerry.png Gerald McReary *I'll take her... *...I'll take her *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Archivo:Icon-phil.png Phil Bell *Truck Hustle *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and Die in Alderney Amañador (las misiones son en orden aleatorio) *Bailing Out for Good *Dead End *Derelict Target *Hook, Line and Sinker *Industrial Action *Migration Control *R.U.B. Down *Taken Out *Water Hazard Archivo:Icon-jimmy.png Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride *Payback (IV) *Flatline *Pest Control... *...Pest Control *One last thing Misiones finales Depende de la decisión del jugador cuales tres misiones hará. Más información en la misión One last thing. Archivo:Icon-deal.png Dinero *If the price is right *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy Archivo:Icon-revenge.png Venganza *A Dish Served Cold *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *Out of Commission Misiones Secundarias *Personajes aleatorios *Saltos Únicos Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV